


Just for the Night

by zenonaa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Imagine a waveform, a graph of an oscillation," says Nagito with a grin perhaps too wide for someone with an upper lip stained with blood. He would wipe it, really, but one hand grips a branch, used before to help him pick a path in the dark through the craggy terrain of the mountains but used now as a cane as he approaches Mikan's cottage, and he has his other arm draped over Mikan's shoulders.'</p><p>Komaeda and Mikan return from a trip to the mountains late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for the Night

"Imagine a waveform, a graph of an oscillation," says Nagito with a grin perhaps too wide for someone with an upper lip stained with blood. He would wipe it, really, but one hand grips a branch, used before to help him pick a path in the dark through the craggy terrain of the mountains but used now as a cane as he approaches Mikan's cottage, and he has his other arm draped over Mikan's shoulders. "It's a cycle of good and bad luck. Both are inevitable... Ah, I should have elaborated on it prior to our picnic in case that would have influenced your decision to accept or decline my invitation, but you see, Tsumiki-san, at the prospect of a picnic with you, I somehow forgot!"

Nagito teeters and gives a laugh. Mikan pushes against him, trying to keep him steady. With his luck, he could cause them both to lose their balance and fall sideways off the wooden walkway in front of Mikan's cottage, into freezing water. They don't fall, thankfully, and resume hobbling until they arrive outside of her door, dirty and bloody but dry.

"I'm sorry for making you go on this detour. Y-You're injured, because of me, and this little piggy should have dropped you off before going wee wee wee all the way home," she falters, hands wringing together.

"It was no problem," he replies brightly, brandishing the branch, and he wobbles, but he has Mikan there to keep him upright.

Mikan's voice raises in pitch, and she shakes her fists. "Y-Y-You can shove an apple into my mouth and thrust a slap brand into any part of me, with whatever ink impression you want! U-Use your nails if you don't have ink! I'm a worthless pig!"

"R-Really, that won't be necessary," he assures her, not surprised but still slightly alarmed. "My luck cycle caused you to trip and knock me over the edge, and it is the reason why I found that rare flower."

The flower is tucked behind Mikan's ear, large and blue.

"Your luck didn't make me fall, I did," she insists.

He jerks his head a bit and lifts his gaze from the floor. "Please, don't blame yourself."

Though he said 'please,' his tone is curt.

Mikan hunches her shoulders and mumbles, "Y-You're so nice, Komaeda-san."

Almost too nice, but even that is better than nothing, right?

"Now, you should get some rest," he says, chipper again. "We must have been wandering those mountains for hours..."

She bites her lip and opens the door. Nagito removes his arm from her shoulders and turns around, intending to head to his cottage, only Mikan seizes his arm and tugs him back.

They lock eyes.

"Stay over," she says.

"Hm?" he goes, blinking.

"Just for the night," she pleads, chest tight. Mikan imagines him falling off the walkway and drowning, or passing out and Monobear deciding to take Nagito's self-identification with trash literally and have him disposed of, even if his cottage doesn't lie very far away. She tries to bargain with him, with the person who has shown her more patience than she deserves to see. "Y-You can do whatever you want to me..."

He doesn't reply right away. "I don't want to intrude..."

"It would make me feel better," she says. "I won't be able to sleep otherwise!"

"Well, in that case, I guess I could stay over," he replies.

When they climb into bed, her heart races and she jolts each time the blanket brushes against her, mistaking it for his fingers, but in the end, the worst he does is hog the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for komamiki so i wrote a small thing .-.
> 
> love these pan kids right here


End file.
